Mr. Peabody
I just want to start off by saying, if you read Shrek: Director's Cut, get ready to read this one. It's probably scarier. Do any of you remember the DreamWorks film Mr. Peabody & Sherman? It was one of the most heart-warming films i have ever seen in cinemas. When i was at school one day, one of my friends like Erick and Tyrone told me that there was an unreleased director's cut for the film so i was curious about it. I was at P.E. doing my usual laps thinking what the director's cut of the film would look like. I pictured it with an extended version of the ending and more detailed versions like Sherman joining the greek army, Penny expressing her feelings to Sherman etc. So after school, i went home and did my homework. After that, i got into a Skype interview with Rob Minkoff (the director of the film) and i asked him various questions like "How did you get the idea for the film?" and "What did you think of the final version of the film?". So when i asked him about the director's cut, he just fell silent. I could see his face going pale and he hung up the call right then. I just sat down and laid my head down on my desk confused, then i went to bed. The next morning, i needed to find more information about the film. I got a response only 30 minutes later. I asked him for a copy of it. He said: "Just give me your address and i will send it to you. If you are sure you want to see it, then guess i can't stop you. Beware, for the images you see during the copy which i will send you, will stay in your head forever for the rest of your life, just like everything else you see." Then he hung up the call again. 7 minutes later, i heard a knock on my door. I opened it and found a package. It had Mr. Peabody & Sherman on the DVD, Blu-ray and Ultraviolet combo pack. Then, i noticed the director's cut written on permanent marker. I took the film with me, put it on my DVD/Blu-ray player (Yes, i have one) and let it play. Oh how i wish i could take that back. The introduction of the film was different. You know, where Mr. Peabody tells the story of his life? Well, it just... stays there. It just froze on peabody for 8 minutes. Later, it cut to the scene where Peabody and his Son Sherman were escaping from the French Revolution. They went into their WABAC machine and it took them home. This part of the movie was silent. Then it cut to static. The weird thing is i could make out some sort of hidden video through the static. It looked like a terrorist from Asia, standing over Mr. Peabody. Then, the Asian terrorist grabbed a knife, sliced Peabody's chest and proceeded to eat his lungs. I nearly puked for this kind of moment. Then later, the film cut to the scene where Penny Peterson was picking on Sherman by calling him a dog. The scene was longer (that was another weird thing.) Sherman bites Penny's arms and Penny starts crying. Her crying sounded human-like. But the most odd thing was she cried hyper-realistic tears. But then, it cut to the scene where Peabody and Sherman traveled to Ancient Egypt during the wedding. Ay tells one of the Egyptians to "bring in the knife for the blood oath" and as he does it, he eventually cuts Penny's palm causing a hyper-realistic blood drop. It cut to static for a few seconds and then, it went back with Peabody, Sherman, and Penny going in the WABAC to go to Florence Italy during the Rennesaince. Later off, the film cuts to the ending scene. But it was different. The Animal control guards successfully take Peabody to the city pound. As they did this, Sherman was so heart-broken. Ms. Grunion gave a sinister grin as the asian terrorist from earlier with a group of other Asian Terrorists appearing taking Sherman to the pits of hell where he was burning. I immediately took the disc out, and dug it underground for eternity. Now, i just forgot about it and called DreamWorks, but they mentioned the DVD wasn't released yet. If you ever own Mr. Peabody & Sherman on the DVD/Blu-ray/Ultraviolet Combo Pack with the director's cut, JUST DESTROY IT! Category:Director's Cuts Category:Movies & TV Category:DreamWorks Category:Lost DVD Category:Creepypasta Category:Shitty Director's Cut Rip-Off